Fight between Parabatai
|releasedate = 27 April 2014 |prev = Kiss |next = TBA }} Chapter 3 - Fight between Pabarati "JACE! JACE" wailed Alec as he stubbled out of the ward bed. He cried out in pain, as he raced after Jace. "JACE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME" Alec cried. "I don't want to hear it Alec" spoke Jace not looking back has he hurried down the corridor. "Jace, please just, hear me out...JACE!" As Alec caught up to Jace, he grabbed his arm and...Jace shot round pushing Alex away from him. His eyes filled with hate and aggression, his face a ruby red and blood shoot up his face and to his cheeks. "DONT TOUCH ME YOU...FREAK" Jace said harshly. With that Maryse and Robert enter the hallway from the big oak door hiding the Library, followed then by Luke and Jocelyn. "What on earth is going on out here?" Robert question. Clary, Simon and Izzy drew up out from one of the other hundred doors on the floor. They all stared at Alec and Jace as Alec looked frightened and upset, whereas Jace looks like he is out to kill. "Jace, I'm sorry. I-I didn't want you to find out that way" A crackle in Alec's voice, as he looked at the ground, almost...ashamed. "WHAT! You didn't want me to find out THAT WAY!" Jace bellowed. "Jace, what are you going on about" Maryse asked is time. Jace, without turning around, starred at Alec as his face focused on the ground below them. "I walk into see if you were okay, instead is see you in a snogging session with MAGNUS BANE!" They gasped, Alec looked up, looking ashamed at his parents as Maryse covered her mouth with her hand, Robert looked disgusted as his eye stood wide. Luke and Jocelyn didn't looked shocked at all, just sorry for the poor boy. Alec's eyes filled with tears, his throat stung as he held them back. Izzy was shocked, but not at Alex, at Jace. "Jace, I-I am sorry okay, I was meaning to tell you, it's just I was...frightened" Alec's voice quietened. "Oh, right. You were gunna tell me you were Gay!" He emphasised the word gay. The way both Robert and Maryse moved, was like the word was poison to there ears. Like silver to a wolf, or sunlight to a vampire (besides Simon of cause). "You're a Shadowhunter, you are meant to be brave. But you, you are just a COWARD! You are no, brother, of mine" Jace glared at Alec, his words like venom to Alex, his tears escaped his eyes, they flowed down his hot red cheeks. Jace turned on his heels and began to walk back down the corridor. "JACE! Please, you don't mean that. I'm so-" he grabbed Jace's shoulder. Jace shoot round so quickly you couldn't see him move, the next thing you know Jace had Alec up against that wall by his neck. "DONT TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!!" Jace released Alec forcefully from his harsh grasp, and Alec bundled to the floor. No one dared speak to Jace as he headed down the corridor for a third time. He disappeared in the dark shadows which loomed in the lightly lit hallway. As Alec stayed lead on the floor, you could he slight whimpers. Maryse herself had tears, not of sadness but of hate, Robert spat harshly at she son, when retrieving back to the library with Maryse, slamming the door shut. Izzy ran to her brother, as Clary and Simon stood there not knowing what to say. When they all heard a door open, Magnus appeared. He stood bold and emotionless. His eyes, his cat like eyes glowed bright yellow, as the rest of his body hid in the shadows only the sparkles on his trousers were really visible. They all starred at him as he approached them. Isabelle reached Alec, her own eyes were filled with tears making her eyes shine bright. "Alec, are you okay?" She said as she squatted next to Alec, she placed her hand on his hair. He reacted, pushing back her hand violently. "GET OFF" Alec roared. "Alec, please. Are you okay?" "I SAID GET OFF ME!" Alec cried and he Haled to his feet pushing Himself away from izzy. Her face, shocked. "Alec" it was Magnus. "I.." "I don't want to hear it Magnus. All of you, just leave me alone" Alec's voice was weepy and crackly from where he had been crying. His face, wet and red. "Alexander" "I SAID NO MAGNUS!" Alec yelled. He pushed his way past Magnus and Izzy heading off to the lift. Alec pushed the button of the lift, a high pitch beep came when the lift arrived. Alec quickly got into the lift. As the door shut slowly behind him, he broke down, tears streamed down his face like a river flooding. He slid down the lift wall, his knees tucked up to his chest, his hands covered his face as he weep aloud. "What the hell was that Magnus?" Izzy calmly but angrily. "Why you asking me?" Magnus said sounding like he couldn't give a care I'm the world. "Why am I asking you? WHY AM I ASKING YOU?" Izzy begun to raise her voice. "Izzy calm, it wasn't Magnus's fault" Simon spoke for the first time since the fight broke out. Izzy looked at him with sorrow.n "It's all his fault!" "No, no it really isn't Shadowhunter, see I didn't kiss you brother, you're brother kissed me..." Magnus said cockily. And with that izzy raised her palm and slapped Magnus powerfully across the face, hard enough you heard the sore slapping sound which followed. A red hand print was left alone on Magnus's right cheek. Izzy was fine with the whole Alec being gay thing, it was just Magnus's sheer arrogance in his voice, his posture, his all round manner. "Now, what was that for?" Questioned Magnus hold his hand to his face, feeling the heat of which Izzy left behind. "Why are you being like this? All rude and cocky?" Tears ran freely put of Izzy's eyes. "I thought you cared for him?" "Oh dear Nephilim. I do not care for you brother" izzy filled with rage "for I love him" Isabelle's eyes widened and a slight smile grew from her mouth. "Magnus, I thought you were the whole 'sleep with everyone, couldn't give a shit' kind off guy" Clary walked towards the pair. "Do not judge me on what I am, I am that person, but I do have feelings" Magnus has never spoke like this before, always sarcastic, always so unwelcoming, never of love or emotions. "Have to told Alec?" Asked Simon. Everyone is getting involved now. "No, I was going to tell him tonight when we went on our date" a loud 'awh' escaped from Clary, then having all three stare at her like 'not the time', and they all focused back on Magnus. "But, that's off" Magnus said. "Where did he go?" "Out, probably" replied Izzy. Everything fell quiet, all four starred at eachother thinking of what to say next, when Clarys phone rang. Ring! Ring!. Clary pulled her phone from her pocket and the screen name read 'Maia' Clary answered. "Hello Mia?" "Oh hi Clary, I was just wondering how Luke was doing?" Mia's sweet, innocent voice flowed through the phone and into Clays ear. "Yes, yes he is fine. Why do you ask?" "Well, about his sister, you know going all bad" "Mia this really isn't the time at the moment, I'll call you back later" "Oh, sorry was I interrupting something? Okay bye then" not giving Clary the chance to say good bye, Mia hung up the phone and a long BEEEEEEEEEP! Came. "What did she want?" Izzy asked rudely. "To see how Luke was" Clary replied. "I'm going, I'm going to see if I can find me a missing 'sexy' Shadowhunter" spoke Magnus, only saying the sexy part in his head. He turned on his heels and headed to the lift, leaving Clary, Simon and Izzy just standing there, not knowing what to say. Category:Coming out isn't so easy (chapters)